you have a reason to live! Elsword
by LittleWolf689
Summary: Rena has had a normal peaceful life and she loves it like that, but most of the time she just wishes something that would change her life for better or for worse. and that wish comes true. one day she finds a boy who wants to die for everything he's done. But Rena has taken a liking to this boy and does what she can to convince him to keep on living.


**Raven Veteran Commander**

 **Rena Grand Archer**

 **Elsword Infinity sword**

 **Elesis Crimson Avenger**

 **Add Diabolic Esper**

 **Chung Iron Paladin**

 **Plot: Rena has had a normal peaceful life and she likes it that way. But most of the time she just wishes something would change and it does. She meets a boy who wants to die because of everything he has done. But Rena took a liking to the boy and wants him to stay. So she tries to convince him to stay alive by helping find his reason for living.**

Rena was sitting in a tree watching Elsword and Elesis train by fighting each other like they do every morning. Elsword was panting from taking too many blows from Elesis's strikes. "are you okay El?" Elesis asked with some worry in her voice. "yeah I'm fine!" Elsword rushes Elesis with a flurry of swings. Elesis blocks and dodges them with ease. "this is getting bothersome." She said with the sound of boredom in her tone. She blocks his last attack sending his sword flying and bashes Elsword in the back of the head with the hilt of her sword. Elsword falls to the ground face first. Rena jumps down and walks over. "so that's 50 to Elesis and 0 to Elsword" Rena Said with a bit of giddiness in her voice. Hiya Rena how are you this morning?" Elesis says as she puts her sword away. "I'm fine what about you Elsword?" she looks down at the red haired swordsmen. Elsword doesn't answer her and just looks at Rena's massive breasts. Elsword has a boot slammed into his groin. Elsword Screams out in pain and flings his hands to his groin form the pain. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Elsword screamed at his sister. "because you're being a perv, Eldork" Elesis said with a smile and runs. "GET BACK HERE!" Elsword chases after his sister. Rena is now there alone in the training yard. "it's always a fun day with those two around." She said to herself as she walks towards a cliff she really likes to hang out at. "I wonder if I'll ever find someone to love like Elsword and Elesis, it may not seem like they love each other because they're always fighting but they do love each other. It's only natural for brother and sister." She gets to the cliff and sees theirs a boy there standing right at the very edge of the cliff. The boy seems to be wearing a black coat with as red inside and silver lining, his hair long and flowing in the wind, has a metal nasod right arm and his other being a normal human carrying a large blade that almost seems too heavy to carry. His black hair spiking up in all directions. His pants are black and has black shoes with silver lining with Armor going up to his knees. _"is he okay? Is he a friend or foe? Well no point in wondering about it. I may as well just ask him"_ Rena thought to herself.

Rena walks over to the boy and taps him on the shoulder. "Hey if you're not careful. You could fall off." The boy turns his head slightly to look at her. "that's what I want." He faces forward and leans forward and falls from the cliff. Almost on instinct Rena jumped down after the boy. She pulls out her bow and fires her arrows at the boy catching his Shirt leaving him hanging upside down stuck the cliff face. Rena falls for a bit more before landing gracefully on a branch sticking out of the cliff face. "what is wrong with you?" she sits down on the branch. "I mean why would you want to die?" she stares at the upside down boy and see that his left arm is a nasod. The boy looks at Rena. "for the stuff I've done you would wish I was dead." Rena smiles. "no I wouldn't" Rena swings so she is upside down now too. "I would give you a second chance. So tell me why do you want to die?" The boy doesn't answer her and just looks back down at the ground. "hmmm then why don't you start with your name?" "my… name?" the boy echoed. "yeah your name. my name is Rena and I'm an Elf. What's yours?" "to my knowledge I don't have a name." Rena's smiles dropped a bit but then was bright again. "then I'll call you Raven. What do you think?" Raven looked up at Rena. "sure I guess it'll do for now." Rena swung back up onto the top of the branch. "okay I'm gonna let you down now okay Raven. Try to land on your feet." Rena grasps the arrow and pulls it out and lets Raven land on the ground perfectly fine. Rena jumps down and slides down a tree branch having her land right next to Raven and bumping into him putting them both on the ground. "Rena. I know we just met and all but would you mind getting off me?" Rena does everything to keep her smile on. "Sure but first can your take your hand off my breast." Raven looks down his right arm and to his hand seeing that it is on her breast and takes his hand away. "okay now you get off me." Rena frowns and gets off him. "man you're no fun. I like to be a tease to boys. But since you're like this I guess I can't do that. Oh well." Raven stands up. "I guess since you haven't started screaming and running towards the hills to get away from me. I guess I'll tell you why I should just die." Rena Grabs his hand and starts walking in the direction. "wait where are we going?" Rena just smiles and glances at him. "you'll just have to wait and see." " _I guess I don't really have a choice but to let her lead me on"_ Raven thought to himself. On the way Raven puts his sword in his Nasod arm to hide it away hoping to not scare away everyone. (I know he can't do that in the game but its my fanfic and I say he can do it in this so yeah deal with it)

Rena takes Raven to a city of greatness known as Hamel. "whoaaaa" Raven exclaimed. "I've seen a city so beautiful. Hey Rena?" He tugged a little on Rena's shirt. "is it really okay for me to be here? I mean I could destroy this place." Rena just smiles at him. If that happens I'll just have to take you down. She pulls out two coins and flips them to a food stall owner, picks up two apples and gives one to Raven. "enjoy!" she said happily as she takes a bite of her apple. Raven holds the apple in his left nasod hand and looks at it. And thinks " _this… this is the first thing I've been able to hold without it bursting into flames."_ He lifts it up to his mouth to take a bite and he can't believe how good it is. "h-how? How is it this good?" Raven asked Raven with excitement smiling. "that good huh? Well to be honest. No one knows. Or someone told me and I wasn't listening." She loops her arm around his Human arm. "but you seem like you're in a much better mood. C'mon let's go have fun for a while. And by the way, you look much nicer when you smile." Raven's face blushes a bit and Rena laughs softly. "and you're cute when you blush. C'mon let's go back to where I'm staying." "Sure." As they walk raven can't help but ask the same question over and over in his head _. "why? Why is she doing this? Can I really trust her? How do I know if she's going to betray me or not? I guess the only way to find out is to ask her."_ "Hey Rena can I ask you something?" He looks at Rena as she looks at him and smiles. "Sure, ask away Raven." Raven gulps hoping he won't get the answer he's thinking. "Are you really doing this because you want to? Or is it because someone has something on you? Or is it that you're getting payed for this?" Rena's smile disappears and she slaps Raven across the face. Hard. "why would you ask something like that?! Of course I want to do this! Do I really look like the kinda person who would do this because I would be payed?! No I would never do that kinda thing to a friend!" Raven puts his normal hand to his cheek where Rena slapped him. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that the other people I've trusted have only used me to make themselves more powerful and not care about what happened to me as long as it made them happy." Rena grabs Ravens arm and takes him somewhere. "w-where are we going?" Rena looks at Raven and smiles again. "Since you like the food you can buy here I wanna see how you react to my cooking." Raven smiles and thinks to himself. _"I know that elves are smart, forgiving and natural born hunters and peace makers but is she for real? She was just mad at me and now she's happy again. I really don't understand her."_ Rena takes Raven into an almost castle looking house. "this place actually belongs to a friend of mine. His name is Chung. Funny enough he looks a lot like a girl. But make no mistake he's a guy." "I'll take your word for it."

"Take a seat. Just gimme a sec to change." "okay then" Raven goes and sits on the couch being careful not to cut or break anything with his arm. _"I'm not really sure what this feeling is. But it must be something what people call 'love'. Maybe I should ask Re-"_ he couldn't finish his thought when he saw Rena in a short blue skirt, a white top with light green short sleeves. Rena gives a turn for Raven and then throws her arms around him trying to get raven to look own her top. "tell me what do think?" Ravens face was going red as Rena just grinned and then got off of Raven. "hahaha! I got you! I knew I could tease you enough to blush." She laughs as Raven blushes. "Sh-Shut up!" Raven yelled at Rena. But soon after he started laughing too. "okay, okay I admit it. It was kinda funny. Haha!" Rena sits next to Raven. "You hungry?" "nah I'm okay thanks anyway and thinks for everything you've done for me." Raven said looking up at the roof smiling. "Hey Raven, I was wondering if you could do something for me. Is that okay?" Rena asked curiously. Raven looked at Rena and smiled calmly. "Of course. You've done so much for me. it's only fair that I repay you." "then if you don't mind could you tell me about your past, how you got that Nasod arm. And why I would or could've seen you like everyone else." Raven's smile drops and he looks down and puts his Nasod arm in front of his face. "I-if y-you don't want to tell me about its fine! here how about I start making us some dinner? It's getting dark." Rena gets up and starts walking towards the kitchen but is stoped by Ravens human hand. "no. don't i-I'll tell you." Rena sits back down next to him. "Are you sure you want to? I mean I really want to know but if you don't want to I won't force you into it." Raven looks and manages a smile. "I'm sure, when I'm with you, I don't really know. But when I'm with you, I feel like I could do anything and you'll still accept me as who I am." Rena smiles back blushing and her eyes tearing up a bit. "Thank you Raven."

Raven tells Rena everything about his himself, his life, his family, and everything.

"so you see now? That's why I wanted to die. I was in total control and I knew what I was doing and I knew it was wrong, but yet I still enjoyed it, I wanted nothing more than more death, destruction, and blood." Tears start falling from his eyes. "That's why I wanted to die! I could stand what I had become. A commander, a killer, a machine. I just wanted to die." Raven puts his hands on his head. Rena gets up and walks over to him and hugs him with his head in her breasts. (had to put some kind of dirty stuff here somewhere. Not much tho) Raven stops crying and looks up at Rena. "W-why?" Rena slides her body down so raven and her are at the same height and hugs him tightly. "I understand now. Why you wanted to die. I'm sorry for what had happened to you. I really wish it hadn't happened at all. I'm really sorry. But still I don't want you to die nor am I scared of you. What happened, happened but I don't care about what you did in the past. I only care about what you do in the present and the future ahead." "Rena…" Raven said quietly. "Thank you. Rena." They both look to the door as they hear screams of fear and pain. Rena rushes to the door and swings it open so fast that it almost flies off its hinges. Raven Runs over to see too and is shocked by what he sees. Nasod machines flying around, shooting people left and right. Blade bots running around slices people up. And shield bots smashing everyone and everything, and flinging stuff around. Rena grabs her bow and runs into the carnage of robot pieces and body parts. Raven tries to bring out his sword but can't close his hand around the hilt of his blade. "What?! Why can't I grab my blade?!" "because I don't want you too." A voice calls out from behind him. Raven tries to turn around but is only able to move his head enough to see a teenage boy that is hovering, wearing light black Armor with purple lining and a tail made or metal, his hair as white as snow, his eye as black as a raven with a purple pupil, with two big blade like things and five smaller versions. (two things: one I made add the bad guy cause of reasons of I wanted too and two sorry I'm not really good and describing what he looks like.) "W-what d-do y-you mean?!" the white haired boy floats over and then stands on the ground. "I said you can't move until I want you to." "h-how d-did y-you hack me?! no one came near me except- Rena… she was put up this wasn't she?!" an arrow goes flying past Ravens and the other boys head making the white haired boy jump back. Giving the room Rena needed to land in between them. "Like I said to you before Raven. No one put me up to this. I wanted to help you. And you!" she looks at the white haired boy. "Explain yourself! Why are you doing this?! And what do you want?!" the boy flicks his hair up like a stuck up person who is really full of themselves. "humph, I guess since you'll be dead soon." He looked at them and forces Raven to go over to him and bow down on one knee to him. "My name is Add and I want this boy. And the simple reason is his power will be useful to me!" "RAVEN WHY ARE YOU BOWING TO HIM?!" "hmm raven what a cute name. you know what? I think I'll let you keep it."

Raven struggles to look at Rena. "R-run. Run away Rena! You can't beat him! And if I'm being forced to be his slave. You really have no chance of living in a fight with me and Add!" A cannon ball out of nowhere lands a hit right in between Rena and Add kicking up lots of dirt and dust. Out of nowhere a boy with long blonde hair, wearing white Armor with blue lining. He seems to have a girlish figure. And holding a massive cannon. "then let me make it fair. "Heya Chung, good to see you again!" Rena said cheerfully. "hehe long time, no see. And I brought some friends." Two certain red heads run through a cloud of smoke and slide to a stop next to Rena and Chung. "Thanks for leaving some action for me! I love fighting!" Elsword said with a evil-like grin. "jumping head first like always, little brother." Raven sees them all ready to fight. And his heart fills with dread. "RUN!" Raven screamed at them from the top of his lungs. "Guys, listen that boy on the ground is the one we need to save. If we can get him back. We can win!" Add smiles, disappears and then reappears behind them and sends an energy ball sending them all to the ground. "Raven, take care of them for me!" Raven stands up and draws his blade from his arm. "Hey, Rena I'm normally all for your plans but should we really save that boy?" Elsword questioned Rena. "Yes I'm sure we just have to take out Add." Elsword smiles and jumps into the air. "Gladly! Rain Of Swords!" right after Elsword calls out Rain of swords. Swords start falling from the sky. And of all kinds too. "Homing Barrage!" Chung shouts while sending cannon shot, after cannon shot, after cannon shot. Over and over! "Fate Smash!" Elesis Shouted out. Hitting Raven with hyper speed. Doing some intense damage. "Hunter's destiny!" Rena screamed firing twenty arrows homing on both Add and Raven.

After they all finish their attacks they all stand there panting. Out of breath from all their attacks. "Did…. Did we get them?" Elsword asked. "Yeah…. I… I think so." Elesis said hoping she was right. "Don't think you're done yet!" a voice called from inside the cloud of dust, dirt and smoke. Something jumps high into the air and them the thing slams their fist into the ground sending everyone to the ground. Add floats out unhurt. Without even so much as a scratch. The thing that slammed their fist into the ground stands up and Rena is shocked to see that the thing was Raven. "R-R-R-R-R-Raven? W-W-Why?" Raven looks down at Rena and smiles like a killed would. "Because I enjoy it!" "H-How could you?! After everything I did for you?! Why?! Why Raven?!" "Raven end her." Raven raises his Nasod arm, opens his palm to her and begins changing up power. "you know if I hadn't been a second faster than the rest of you. You would have won." Add said. Rena closes her eyes. "If this is my fate than I accept it." "Raven. End her. Her existence is meaningless." Raven doesn't fire. Doesn't move. Doesn't do anything. He just stares at the elf. The only person who ever wanted to help him. The only person who was ever nice to him. The only who he could love, even with his Nasod arm. Add looked at Raven. "Well, what are you waiting for? END HER!" Raven lowed his arm and turned around to face Add. "I would never hurt Rena!" Raven sends his Nasod hand right at Adds face and grabs it, slowly crushing Adds head, and then blasting a hole right through the head. "no one will rebuild you." Raven looks towards the village in flames with robots going everywhere. "Time for some fun." Raven walks towards the robots and destroys all of them.

After all the Nasod robots are taken care of. Raven gets the medical team to heal up the Elgang. Rena was the last to wake up.

Rena opens her eyes and finds herself in a bed. She sits up and looks around. "W-Where am I?" She hears the door open and looks to it to see Chung walk in. "oh you're up." He said smiling as he walked over and sat on her bed. "how are you doing?" Rena blinks and puts a hand to her fore head. "I guess I'm okay. I'm not sure. I feel like I was just sleeping for a week dreaming of this boy I had fallen in love with." Chung looked at her with concern. "do you remember his name?" Rena sees the blonde boy with a white bandage around his head. "Never mind that, what happened to you?" Chung looked at her. "Oh this?" he points to the bandage. "Don't worry about it. But can you tell me the boy's name from your dream?" Rena closes her eyes and tries to remember. "I think it was… Raven. Yeah Raven." Chung smiled. "that's good it seems that you didn't forget. After all, and that boy from your dream is real." Rena looks at him. "Wait, he is?!" Rena grabs Chung by the shoulders. "WHERE IS HE?!" Chung took Rena's hands off of him. "I don't know where he is. But he did give me a message to give to you in case you asked. He said "The place where we first met" and that's all" Rena's eyes widen with fear. Rena throws the blankets off and runs for the door, ignoring the pain she feels through her whole body as she runs. _"No! He can't be dead! He just can't be! Not after everything that had happened!"_ she kept on saying those things to herself as she ran towards the cliff where Rena met and saved Raven. After half a mile of running. She starts to lose breath and the pain starts to kick in and she leans on a tree. "N-No j-just a l-little farther." She panted and stated walking towards the cliff. She sees a boy on the cliff edge and all the pain and exhaustion seems to disappear. She runs to the boy and throws her arms around him. Tears in her eyes and on her face. "YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY BY MY SIDE?!" Raven turned around and wrapped his arms around Rena. "heh, sorry about that but if I did stay by your side. I wouldn't have seen this amazing view." He looks back out to the view of a beautiful sunset. Rena puts a hand on Ravens cheek. "Raven please don't die." Raven looked at her and smiled. "why would I do that. I still have a reason to live and now I know what the reason is." Raven put his hand on the back of Rena's head and pulls her in for a kiss. Rena Closes her eyes and blushes as this being her first kiss. "my reason for living now. Is to be by your side no matter what. Rena… I love you, will you stay with me" Rena smiled with her face going red and her eyes welling with tears of happiness. She throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly. "of course Raven. I will stay with you for the rest of my life."

And so they did.

 **Okay guys that's the end of this one. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I had lots of fun making this with help from my friends. So a big shout out to them. And I guess I don't really have anything else to say. So yeah hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think of this and Leave any suggestions for fanfics you would like me to do. I accept all kinds so no idea is a bad one! Cya later!**


End file.
